1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to haptic seating system of the type where haptic, alerting sensations are varied as a function of a triggering event.
2. Background Art
Some seating systems, such as but not limited to those commonly employed in vehicle seats, may include a haptic element. The haptic element may be any device that can be controlled to provide a haptic or tactile sensation to a seat occupant. One type of haptic element may include an electric motor to rotate or otherwise drive an eccentrically loaded weight or other feature in a manner sufficient to induce a haptic sensation. The haptic sensation may result from the eccentrically driven weight inducing a vibration, shockwave, or other force within a seat cushion, against a seat frame/structure, or through another mechanism.